User blog:SPARTAN-08BLAM!/Final Departure...
Well, on this day, October the 9th, 2009 I hereby state my indefinite hiatus from the Wikia community. I am leaving because there is nothing left for me here. My best friend has abandoned me, and now hates me. A person who I think highly of also thinks I am a monster. I have some things to say to you all. Stephen, I am sorry for any pain I have caused you. I have tried to be the best friend I could possibly be to you, but alas, even that was not enough. I'm so sorry about your father, but know that you have your entire life ahead of you and I hope you make the best of it. Nothing I can say at this point will change your opinion of me but just know that I love you like a brother and that I never meant to intentionally make you feel bad or hurt your feelings. I am sorry it had to end this way, but I think...I think that it was inevitable. Think of me what you wish, I will always keep you in my heart. Lauren...I never really got to know you, and for that I apologize. I also wish to apologize for what I said on the IRC. I had the exact mindset I hate; Selfishness. You are a fantastic writer and you have a character that we should all strive to remember. I'll be sure to find your book when it becomes published. Evelyn, I am sorry that we never liked each other after we broke up. It is entirely my fault. I was too much of an arrogant asshole to realize how awesome of a person you were. I cherished the time we spent together, and I hope you treat Stephen like he deserves. Liam, I apologize for not getting to know you better either. You are a good man, and I have only the utmost respect for you. Matt, Thank you for being the one of my best and closest friends. You were always there for me, even when others weren't. I'll never forget you, thank you a thousand times over. Dan, I'm sorry for the way I treated you in the past. It was immature and disrespectful, and I should have been only friendly to you. Good luck in the film production. Josh, thank you for always being honest to me. It is a virtue very few have these days, it is only now do I realize how good of a friend you were to me. I wish you the best, as always. Roger, before I leave, I just wanted to let you know I forgive you. We all make mistakes, and if we dod not forgive such mistakes the world wouldn't be as it is. Nick, I'm sorry for any trouble I gave you. It may have been in a joking manner but it was still inappropriate and demeaning. You have been a good friend to me, even when I had not been a good friend to you. You have a lot of talent and a bright future ahead of you. And to you all I am sorry. I have not been what I had always wanted to be; a good person. I failed you all in my endeavor and ended up hurting a lot of people. I give my articles to any who want them. I wish you all the best in life. I shall keep you in my heart always. Jesse White. Category:Blog posts